Second Prohibition
The Second Volstead Act, also known as Second Prohibition, was the legal act of prohibiting the sell of alcohol that was in effect from 2019 to 2030. The idea After the end of the Erikson-Richardson War in 2018, Erichsburg mobster Donald “Bugsy” Erikson came up with the idea of a second Prohibition. In mid-December of 2018, Erikson called together the heads of all the crime families in the United States to promote his idea. This was the first meeting of the new Commission. Some of the men who attended to meeting on December 22-December 29, 2018 included: Benjamin “Bugsy” Siegel III (Siegel family), Meyer “the Brain” Lansky II (Siegel family), Arnold Rothenstein (Jewish Mob), Lucky Luciano II (Luciano family), Carmine Persico' '(Colombo family), Al Capone (Chicago Outfit), Mike D’Angelo (Unione Siciliana), Nucky Johnson (Atlantic City), Mike Sullivan (Cicero mob), Antoine Reeder (Bombers Gang), and many more. On the first day, Erikson promoted the idea of a National Crime Syndicate Commission to vote on all types of mob activity (Irish, American, Italian, Polish, Jewish, and African-American). Everyone went along with the idea. On the second day, Erikson came forth with his idea of having a second Prohibition. He said that he has paid 75% of Congress to vote for it and the President of the United States Michael Shea has agreed to not veto it. He told the men that another Prohibition would bring infinite fortunes to the Mafia and the other mobs in the United States. The rest of the Commission voted for a go ahead for the plan. The vote On January 1st, 2019, Congress passed the Second Volstead Act and on January 21st, it went into effect. Congress passed the law, because (their unreal public reason) more and more violent crimes were being committed while people were drunk more often in 2017 and 2018, then from 2000-2016 altogether. With prohibition in effect, once great bootlegging cities like: Detroit, Chicago, Atlantic City, Tampa, Miami, Havana, New York City, Newark, and Cicero became huge bootlegging cities again. Also, cities and towns that weren’t booming bootlegging cities during the first prohibition now became major ones, including: Erichsburg, Hickerson, New Harmony, Burbank, Cicero, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles. Immigration waves From 2017-2022, waves of immigrants from Ireland, Germany, Italy, France, and Russia began to come to the United States after World War III. These waves of immigrants were massive, bigger than the ones in the late 1800s and early 1900s. And like always, these waves of immigrants also had a large criminal presence, including Sicilian Mafiosi, Irish and Jewish mobsters. New generation Prohibition once again gave way to a new breed of criminal. Teens started to bootleg alcohol, but they were tough teens, they were way worse than the criminals during the first Prohibition. They would hurt and kill people when they were just beginning their teenage years. They didn’t care who they killed or stole from either; which is why mobsters such as Bugsy Siegel and Bugsy Erikson hated them. They would rob and raid illegal casinos, stills, and shops run by gangsters. The Sullivan gang In March of 2019, a group of about 10 teens led by James Sullivan (nephew of Irish mobsters Peter and Charles Sullivan) attempted to raid Erikson’s boat casino—the Casino Archello in Erichsburg, Blaine county. They killed three guards and wounded four other men (two civilians, a blackjack dealer, and abartender). But, before they could escape, Erikson, Paul Rooney, Conner Rooney, James “Baby Face” Nelson, and John Dillinger II shot and killed three of them (two fell over the boat and one fell off of the getaway car when shot. Then, later that month, Sullivan and 12 more teens killed five Protectors crew guards and wounded three more guards, a waiter and waitress, killed a bartender, and wounded Erikson's fiancé at the Slapsy Maxies club in Erichsburg while Erikson was with Nelson, Siegel, the Rooney brothers, and Dillinger in Cicero, Illinois to discuss with the two Sullivan brothers and their fat (Under construction) Industries The car industries soon started remaking the '20s and '30s models of their cars because of a recent surge in '20s and '30s items and the 2020s became known as the Roaring Twenties. Some of these cars include: 1930 Reo Flying Cloud, 1930 DeSoto Model CF Deluxe, 1930 Hudson Super 8, 1931 De Vaux Sedan, 1931 Pierce Arrow Model 41 and the 1932 Pontiac 4-Door Sedan; all of which became popular with gangsters and politicians during the 2020s. New modern cars were also produced.Category:Events Category:Prohibition Category:Second Prohibition